Pita ten FANFIC Kotarou and Misha story
by kittyhero12
Summary: A romantic story between Kotarou and Misha. well, It's all about Misha and Kotarou! Let me say you should think this is the continued story of Pita ten.
1. Chapter 1 We're back!

DISCLAIMER: I do not own pita ten!

by: CleverKira

Based off the manga book Pita-Ten. Or anime/manga mixed. So sometimes it's very confusing! ;D

This is my first pita ten fanfic, so it might not be the best or worng grammar or something wrong. And this is a different version. Like A law word and etc.

A continued version! :)

Pita ten Opening first! XD

Chapter 1.

3 years later, Kotarou was now a high school student. He and his friends(Takashi,Koboshi,Hiroshi) were studying together in a same school. First day of school! While Kotarou was walking on the sidewalk going to school, He was thinking about Misha.

'It's been 3 years, Misha-san. I wonder how are you up there. I'm still lonely. I miss you so much even Shia-san. I wish you two come back I wish you'll come back the most, Misha-san.' he said in his mind.

Above the sky, Misha was sitting on a puffy cloud staring at Kotarou walking on the sidewalk.

"Aw. I missy-wiss you, Kotarou-kun. I wish I can come back su~!"she said sadly and ended it with a deep sigh.

Sasha was searching for Misha, because they have to eat breakfast(lol even a tenshi 'angel' needs to eat).

"GEEZ! I'M SO HUNGRY! AND IT'S VERY LATE TO EAT BREAKFAST! WHERE'S THAT IDIOT ANYWAY?"

She was going around the sky. Then, She saw an angel with a long, pink hair sitting on a cloud. She knows it was Misha.

"Hey MISHA!" Sasha shouted as she landed on a cloud where Misha sitting."What are you doing here? It's very late to eat breakfast, you moron!"

"Gomenasai(sorry), Sacchun." she said on a sad voice, and stood up.

"Now, let's go back to heaven to eat breakfast! Anyway, What's with your sad voice or why are you sad?"

"Because I miss Kotarou-kun su~!"

An angry vein popped in Sasha's forehead.

"What? You never forget that boy! Its been 3 years, you still remember him and thinking about him!" Sasha shouted.

"Still! I wish I can go back and stay with Kotarou-kun, but I'm still an angel su~!"

Several angry vein popped in Sasha's head.

"You Idiot! Don't tell me that you forgot this. Humans and angel can't live together! If you want to stay with him you can ask God to be a human. And you'll never be an angel. Geez I'm hungry! I'm going back to heaven to eat breakfast now. You can eat breakfast later if your not hungry."

"Uhm, Sacchun wait! Is there a law humans and angel can't live together?"

"Uhhh... none but there's no law that humans and angels can live together! Well then... BYE!"

She said, as she spread her wings out and flew away from Misha.

Misha sat down and thinking about what Sasha said to her. There's an angel. A new angel congressman(even this XD) was just going around the city where Kotarou lives. She was staring at Kotarou walking toward school, saying in her mind.

'Take care Kotarou-chan!"

"Oh no!"

While she was looking at Kotarou entering the school, She heard a voice.

"Huh? I wonder who's that?" As she was finding where is the voice come from. She saw it. It was Misha. She was hiding in the big cloud and she continued listening Misha.

"If I'll go back to Kotarou-kun I'm not an angel anymore su~! Huh?"Misha said and remembered what Sasha say.

'THERE'S NO LAW THAT HUMANS ANG ANGELS CAN'T LIVE TOGETHER...but there's no law that HUMANS ANG ANGELS CAN LIVE TOGETHER...' the voice echoed in her mind.

"Hmm... If there's a law that humans and angels can live together, I can stay with Kotarou-kun! But If someone can make that a law. I'm not an angel congresswoman neither senator. I hope someone can make that law. I love him su~!"She said gently.

'Oh! How did she know Kotarou-chan? Hmm... she loves him. Let's see. I'll follow Kotarou-chan and see if he knows this angel Hey! This is Misha, Sasha's sister.' she said in her mind as she flew down and followed Kotarou.

This angel knows Sasha, because she was Sasha's friend. She met her, when she arrived in heaven. Sasha was the first who welcomes her in heaven. She was a human, but died by an accident.

"Anyone sit down. Class starts now! And get your math book and..."teacher said as he writes something on the chalkboard.

While Kotarou is getting his math book, an angel landed on the tree, watching Kotarou.

It's Lunch break. Koboshi, Takashi and Kotarou was still in the classroom. Koboshi walked toward Takashi. Takashi was standing fixing his bag.

"Uhm, Ten-chan can we eat together?"

Ten-chan blushed,"Ok!" as his heart beating fast.

'I and Uematsu eating lunch alone? So great!'he said in

his mind with a daydream of Koboshi spoonfed him.

"With Kotarou-chan!"

"Uhm... OK..." Ten-chan's heart broked with a daydream of Koboshi spoonfed Kotarou.

"Kotarou-chan!" Koboshi shouted, as she ran toward Kotarou sitting and reading his book."Kotarou-chan, can you eat lunch with me and ten-chan?"

"Sorry, But I can't. I'm gonna eat alone this day only. He answered.

"Ok..." She said nervously. She wanted to know it and ask Kotarou why. But she's very nervous.

" Ten-chan, Let's go eat Lunch!"

"Ok!" Ten-chan said happily.

'Yes! Yes! Alone with Uematsu..."with a daydream of Koboshi and him dating on a restaurant.(LOL)

They're walking on the hallway. Ten-chan still daydreaming. Koboshi's stomach rumbled.

"Uhm ten-chan can we run instead of walking, I'm hungry"

Ten-chan nodded. They run. Ten-chan tried to hold Koboshi's hand. He's trying to reach it. But couldn't, His hand was just an inch near Koboshi's hand. He was scared if what will Koboshi act. So he put his hand back. They made it outside. Walking to the clean grass. Koboshi spread the picnic cloth on the grass. And they ate lunch there just like a picnic.

While they're eating...

'I wonder why he wants to eat alone this day. It's the first day of the school!'

'Grr! I must hold her hand. It's so close! I'm a boy! I'm shouldn't be so nervous!'

Kotarou was turning around the classroom. And ran through outside of the school. He made it. And continued to ran toward the cherry blossom tree. He sat there under it. The congresswoman angel saw Kotarou under the cherry blossom tree. She flew and landed on its branch. Watching and listening to him if he knows Misha. Kotarou was getting his lunch inside his bag. It was a japanese food he brought in a mart. He always remember Shia and her made.

"Oh... Shia-san...I miss your bento made. You always gave to me. Yours is so delicious than the mart I always buy."

"Huh? Isn't that a familiar name?"

The angel congresswoman opened her book The demons' profiles. She flipped her book to find Shia's profile.

"Hmm... aha! HERE!"she said as she found it."Her picture hmmm.. Shia... 14 years old... status... OH! An INEXPERIENCED DEMON. And how did he know this girl? Demons are enemies, and? ! Maybe... Oh because she's his enemy. But why She made a bento for him? Oh because she's an inexperiece demon. Wow! a demon is nice to a human. Hmm... I'm not so sure, but I'm going back to heaven later and look more information about her."she said as she closed her book and put it on her bag.

She continued to watch and listen him. Klaus was walking around the school. No one can see him. He sense some angel near him. So he's finding where's the angel. Finally, He found it.

"Wow! An angel! interesting!" he said with an evil laugh.

He used his power to break the branch. The angel sense it and saw him(angels can see demons of course). But the branch broked quickly and she's too late to fly. She is falling down horizontally and the branch,too,but it was upon her. Near her and she knew it! Klaus expected that her back would pierce on tiny,pointy branches on the lower branch, but she knew that she would pierce so she make her body vertically. She is still falling, but she waited until she reach the lower branch. Finally, she reached it. Then she jumped and spread her wings, then fly but she forgot that the falling branch was still upon her. She dodge it. But the end of the branch only hitted her wings' feather. She flew and chasing Klaus. But he disappeared quickly. The branch reached the ground ended with a loud sound. Kotarou heard it.

"HUH? Who's there?" he said as he finding the place where he heard the sound. He found it."Oh! branch?"He said and looked upon the tree. And saw the broken branch that where it attached before."WHO'S THERE? HUH?"he said and saw a feather falling gently. He catched it. The angel congresswoman came back and landed on the lower branch as where she'd jumped of last time.

"I hate that demon. But it's not Shia. An inexperienced demon haven't learned that. Only a proffesional demon can do that! And that demon is a boy!"

She continued watching and listening Kotarou. Kotarou shocked because he knew feather was from Misha.

"Huh? Misha-san? Misha-san? Are you there?" he shouted.

The angel congressman shocked.

"So he knows Misha."

"Misha-san? Misha-san? Misha-san?!" he shouted loudly.

"I miss you. Please come back. I love you and you know that."Kotarou whispered.

The angel congressman heard his whisper and was shocked again.

"What? He loves Misha, too? so, so, so mutual understanding huh?" she blushed and smiled."Wow! Kotarou-chan, Your first love is an angel, not human, And they miss each other. I've got to do something to make my Kotarou-chan and even Misha happy." she said and spread her wings and flew up toward heaven.

"Huh? Maybe It's some bird I guess."he said as he came back and ate his lonely and depressed.

He came back to the classroom and saw Takashi smiling himself and Koboshi arranging her books. He just ignore them, because he's in bad mood, Koboshi looked at his sadly face.

'He's so sad. But Why?'

He sat on his chair and wishes that there's no class this afternoon for today. The teacher came in the class, And tell the students.

"There's no class this afternoon. But today only. Because I have a meeting today. No homework for today ,because it's the first day of the class"

"Hai, Sensei!"Said the students with a great joy.

'Yes! yes! yes! My wish came true.' he said in his mind ended with a giggle. Koboshi noticed that he giggled. She thought Kotarou just wanted to eat lunch alone and had a sad face, because he wanted no class.

'Maybe he is just lazy. Because it's the first day of school' she said in her mind and shouted,"Kotarou-chan! Do you wanted that there's no class? Because you're just lazy. Because It's the first day of school?"

"Uhm yes! I'm just lazy."He lied.

"Ok!"she said and walk through the hallway.

'I'm right! He's just lazy! He he he!" she said in her mind as she ran toward her house joyfully.

Kotarou began to fixed his things. And back to a sadly face.

'Sorry Koboshi-chan, I can't tell you why.'

Ten-chan noticed his sad face. He wants to make Kotarou shocked. Becuase he thought that would make him cheer up. He ran toward Kotarou with a smile face.

"OI KOTAROU!" Takashi shouted as he poked Kotarou.

"Ohhhh!"Kotarou said with shock."Ten-chan."

"Hehe! Sorry Kotarou!"Ten-chan said with a smile.

To be continued

Hehe! That's all! Next up! Chapter 2. Wait for me guys! ;D

By CleverKira


	2. Chapter 2 Dark World

Chapter 2. Dark world where Shia prisoned. KlausxShiaxTen-chan and KotarouxMisha

Sorry if there's any wrong grammars.

by virnel

* * *

I'm so sorry I just name Kotarou's mother. I don't know what is her real name eh.

"Oi Kotarou, why the sad face? I've seen you like that since the beginning of the class. What's wrong Kotarou?", Ten-chan asked and gave Kotarou a confused look.

Kotarou sweatdropped,"Hahaha! It's nothing."

"Eh? Oh! Let me guess." Ten-chan gave him a sneaky face."Aha! You miss Misha-san, right?" Ten-chan teased and laughed.

Kotarou blushed,"You're right, Hehehe…"he laughed nervously.

"Hahaha! I knew it!" Ten-chan laughed, but his face transformed into a sad face."It makes me remember about Shia, too." Ten-chan blushed.

"Yeah, oh let's get walking now, Ten-chan." Kotarou said.

"Oh ok!" Ten-chan sweatdropped. They both started walking.

"Kotarou, It's been 3 years, I wish they come back."Ten-chan said with a sad face.

"Yeah, I hope so."Kotarou said.

They crossed the street. The sun is so shiny. It shone to the glass window. And the glass window shone to Ten-chan's eyes!"

"Ahh!" Ten-chan shouted. He lay down on the street.

"Ten-chan!"Kotarou shouted, but just echoed in Ten-chan's ear.

Ten-chan entered the Dark world." Huh? Where am I? So dark, but the sky is red." Ten-chan looked at the castle."A castle? Looks so creepy."

"Ahhh!" Someone shouted.

"It voiced like a girl. And it sounds like Shia!" Ten-chan said in a loud voice.

"Shia!" Ten-chan shouted as he run toward the castle."Shia! Don't worry! I'm here!" He entered inside the castle. Ten-chan shocked. He look upon the stairs. The stairs is so high and it looks so dangerous.

Shia shouted again."Ahh! Help me!"

"Shia!" Ten-chan ran to the stairs. While running on the stairs, he saw a door and it's open. He ran as fast as he could.

"Master, please don't do this to Shia. I'm so sorry!" Someone shouted. It voiced like a boy.

"Huh? Who's that? It's not very familiar to me." Ten-chan said as he arrived. He come in the door. And shocked again, but this time it's more than the last time. He saw Shia tied on the wall. The scary devil with a long horns. He looks like a king of devils. He's big and has big muscles! And a handsome, fiery looking boy with a white-colored hair (a handsome style). His name is Klaus.

The scary devil has a whip. He's whipping Shia! Shia has already have several big wounds. Shia was crying. " I'm so sorry, Master. I'm so sorry!" she said nervously. "Ahh!" the devil still whipping Shia.

"You're a failure, you have done nothing but wrong. You always make any good things. You're like an angel. You're a devil, Shia! You're useless. So the right thing to do is to kill you and don't exist eternally! Die! Die!" The scary devil shouted and laughed in an evil voice. Still whipping Shia.

"Please stop it, Master! I promise that she will never do those things again! I'll do anything, just please don't hurt Shia." Klaus begged.

"I am so unpleased to you. I think you should don't exist either!" The scary devil said as he used his dark power to make Klaus paralyze! " And oh! Even Shia!" he used it too, to Shia.

"SHIA!" Ten-chan shouted as he run toward Shia just to protect her.

"Ayanokouji-san! No!" Shia shouted.

"Huh? But How?" Klaus confused, because Ten-chan entered the Dark World.

"No, go back to your world!" Klaus used his power to make Ten-chan back to his world, so his soul will never be harmed. Ten-chan teleported and his soul came back to his body.

"No! Don't!" Ten-chan rose and shouted. "Huh? Where am I? Looks like I'm in an hospital." Ten-chan said.

"Oh! So you're awake. Yes, you're in an hospital. You were just lie down on the street. What happened to you, Ten-chan?" Kotarou asked.

"Oh, Uh… Ahahaha! I've just dreamed about Shia and a white-haired boy in a dark castle." Ten-chan said with a sad face. Kotarou shocked. He knows about it.

"Really? What happened to Shia and Klaus?" Kotarou asked and extremely curious about it.

"Klaus? Do you mean the white-haired boy?" Ten-chan asked.

"Yes! He is. Now what happened to them?" Kotarou asked.

Ten-chan gave him a sad look." They were both punished by the big,scary devil. He must be the Master. I think they will die soon." Ten-chan said in a sad voice. Kotarou shocked

"No way! No! please no! I wish they survived!" Kotarou shouted and suddenly, the tears of sadness just came out of his eyes.

"Me too." Ten-chan said. "Let's go home Kotarou. I'm fine now."

Kotarou nodded, but still in a sad face.

While in Heaven, the angel congresswoman asked God many questions. Now, she finally understand it.

"God, this is my wish, well my son is suffering already without his love." The angel congresswoman said.

"I know that already. Well, what is you wish?" God said.

"I wish you let Misha stay on earth everytime she wants and she can still go back here. I want you to make her to be a human if she's in the human world, but can still be an angel. Angel makes human happy, but Kotarou my son is suffering already." The angel congresswoman requested.

"Hmm… I know that already, but okay. No problem." God said and smiled as he used his powers to make her wish come true. "Done!"

"Thank you, God!" the angel congresswoman said joyfully with tears of joy.

God smiled dearly as the angel congresswoman flew away from him.

Misha was sitting on a cloud again, but this time the cloud she's sitting was higher than the last time. She glanced on the view of the city. Her face was sad. Suddenly, she felt something tingly inside and her body began to shine so bright.

"Ahh! What's this?" Misha shouted.

The angel congresswoman spoke," Don't worry, Misha-chan, It's just a power from God, because I wished that you could go back to human world and be human everytime you want!" she smiled.

Misha's sad face transformed into a happy face. " Really su~?" she said with a tears of joy.

"Yes, really!" the angel congresswoman smiled.

"Thank you for wishing it su~!" she said as she hugged the angel congresswoman." Anyway, who are you?"

The angel congresswoman sweatdropped. " Oh! Hahaha!" she laughed nervously and looked at Misha. They glanced each other, " I'm Kotarou's mother."

"Really? Wow! So you're in heaven, too su~?" Misha said.

"Yep, oh you can go now to Kotarou." The angel congresswoman said.

"Wait, What's your name su~?" Misha asked.

"Oh! My name is Katsuki Higuchi." She smiled.

"Oh ok! Thank you, Katsuki-sama su~!" Misha said as she spread her wings and flew down to Kotarou's house.

Misha saw his house so quickly, so she flew to it very fast. She saw Kotarou.

While Kotarou was lying on his bed, he was still thinking about him and Misha's good moments. He was blushing while thinking about it.

"Kotarou-kun!" Misha shouted cheerfully.

Kotarou heard it and it come from the window. So he looked on the window and saw Misha landing on the terrace.

"Misha-san!" Kotarou shouted joyfully. Misha noticed that Kotarou's voice has been changed into the matured voice. Misha likes it very much and it makes her blush.

"Kotarou-kun!" she glomped Kotarou from the window. And he glomped back! Kotarou cried, but tears of joy.

"Misha-san, I missed you so much. I thought you'll never come back forever!" He hugged her firmly.

"Teeheehee! Your mother wished it that I can still come back here in this world su." Misha said cheerfully.

"Huh? My mother? Do you mean she's in the heaven too?" Kotarou shocked and asked curiously.

"Yes!" she answered happily. He cried again with joy.

"Misha-san, can she visit here?" Kotarou asked and hopefully to get a good answer.

"Yes, but she's kinda busy today. She's a congresswoman in heaven." Misha answered.

"Okay! Please tell her that I miss her and I love her." Kotarou said.

"Okie dokey su~!" Misha said.

The angel congresswoman giggled," Don't worry, Kotarou-chan. I heard it already." she smiled as she go back to heaven.

"Kotarou-kun I can stay with you…" Misha sang joyfully.

"Yup! I know it already!" he said, but began to blush. He saw that he's taller than Misha. And Misha was matured or know everything, but haven't change the glomping or hugging part. And she's beautiful. Some idea just came in Kotarou's mind."Misha-san, Can we sleep together just this night?" Kotarou blushed very hard as his heart beating very fast.

Misha blushed, because she knows it."Uhm, Ok!" she said while her heart is beating very fast as Kotarou's heart does.

Misha began to lie down the bed. Kotarou turned off the light and lie down on it, too. They were facing each other. They both blushed.

"Good night, Misha-san." Kotarou said gently.

"Same to you su~!" Misha said happily.

Kotarou began to kiss Misha's lips. Misha shocked and close her eyes while blushing. It was very long. '_My first kiss, my first kiss!' _Misha said in her mind while blushing very hard.

"Aand I lo.. loo… love youu, Misha-san!" Kotarou said a little loud and blushed very hard. Misha blushed and her heart beating very fast.

"I love you too Kotarou-kuun!" Misha said cheerfully while blushing.

"I think this is our first kiss." Kotarou said while blushing.

"Yup!" Misha said while blushing, too.

They have a great night. What a couple!

Oh! How about Shia and Klaus? What happened to them?

To be continued…

* * *

Next up! Chapter 3.


	3. Chapter 3 Shia and Klaus returns!

**Chapter 3. Shia and Klaus returns!**

Hey everyone! I hope you'll enjoy this chapter. It's all about TakashixShiaxKlaus and KotarouxMisha. Huh? how about TakashixKoboshi? Let's find out!

* * *

A morning sunshine just shine on Kotarou's eyes. He woke up, because of it. He turned his head around to look at Misha. The bloom morning shines on Misha's face. Her face was sparkling with beauty. Kotarou blushed.

'You're so beautiful, Misha-san. You're the one who I only love. I really love you so much.' He said in his mind.

He looked at the clock.

" It's 6:30. I have to cook for her!" he said.

Kotarou came out the door and closed it. He didn't noticed that the door slams loudly. It makes Misha wake up.

"Yaawn! Kotarou…"Misha looked at the pillow. He's gone."…kun? Maybe he's at the kitchen."

She decided to go there, but suddenly she noticed the bathroom door was open. It makes her think to bath first before going to the kitchen. She entered the bathroom. She saw there's a bathtub with shower. She is going to bath there.

While in the kitchen, Kotarou was cooking pizza and baking cake! He is proffesional at cooking now, because of the book he saw in the bookstore. He was interested in it. "Here and there and finish! I have to set the table." he said.

While in the bathroom, Misha undress. She began to open the shower.

"Done! Now to call Misha-san."

He ran toward the room.

"Misha-san let's eat break…"He saw she's not there."fast?"

He heard a shower sound coming from the bathroom. He saw the bathroom door was open. He thinks Misha is there just washing her face.

"Misha-san!"He entered the bathroom. She saw Misha bathing while naked!

Kotarou shocked and gasps.

She saw Kotarou. She shouted."AHHH!"

She closed the curtain for the shower. They both blushed.

"Kotarou-kun! How could you!"She still blushing.

"Ahh! I'm so sorry Misha-san! I didn't know you were taking a bath, because the door is open!" Kotarou said blushed.

"Huh? The door is open?" She opened the curtain and still naked! She looked at the door.

Kotarou shocked."Misha-san!" He blushed madly, but his head can't go around! Because he likes to see it! He's in H-mode! He's looking at ther naked body. Misha glanced at Kotarou.

"Huh?" she remembered that she's naked."AHH!" She closed the curtain again.

"Miishaa-saan, oopen iitt pleease~!" He said in a pervert voice as he tries to open the curtain.

"Noo! I can't!" She prevents Kotarou to open the curtain. She

was blushing madly, so she punched Kotarou's face.

"Ahh!"he fells on the floor, but he just sat."Ouch..."he said while holding his head or area where did Misha punched as his mode transformed into an innocent mode.

Knock! Knock! Someone's knocking the door. He heard it. "Ah! coming!"as he ran to the door.

While he was running to it, he realized that he's changed. His personality became just like Kazune's!

'Huh? What's happening to me? I just… just… became interested to see …" he said in his mind. He shook his head.

He opened the door. It was Ten-chan.

"Oy, Kotarou!"He smells something."Smells delicious! What's cooking?"

"Ahh! I just cooked breakfast for Misha-san."Kotarou said.

"What? Misha-san is back?" Ten-chan said with shock.

"Yeah…"Kotarou smiled and blushed.

"Aww… Kotarou is blushing."Let's go and eat breakfast together!"Ten-chan said as he pulled Kotarou to the dining table.

While in bathroom, Misha was already wearing skinny,white,cute cat design T-shirt and denim mini-skirt.

'Oh noes! I punched Kotarou! He's definitely angry on me!' she sighed.

She came in the kitchen and shocked. The table was arranged in formal!

"Wow! Did Kotarou-kun did it for me?" she said while blushing.

"Let's eat Kotarou!"Ten-chan said as he entered the kitchen. He saw a strange girl, but it was Misha-san. He shocked.

"Misha-san? You're back! Welcome back Misha-san!"He cried in tears of joy. "I'm so happy! Our old friend is back!"

Kotarou smiled and nodded.

"Teeheehee!"Misha said.

"Oh! How about let's start to eat breakfast! I'm starving! Let's taste Kotarou's cook!"Ten-chan said with happiness.

"Itadakimasu!"They said.

Few minutes later after eating breakfast…

"Let's go to the flower park."Ten-chan said.

"Okie Dokey!" Misha-san said.

"Hai…"Kotarou said with nod.

"I'll wash the plates su~!"Misha said gently.

"Oh! I have to bath and change my clothes! Be right back!"Kotarou said as he ran to the bathroom.

"Okay?" Ten-chan said and confused.

While Misha's washing the plates, Ten-chan asked something.

"Misha-san, why did you come back? Did God allow you to?"Ten-chan asked with curiosity.

"Yup! Because of Kotarou's mother!"She said happily.

"What? So you see Kotarou's mother in heaven?"Ten-chan asked with shock.

"Yupp su~!" She said.

"Oh… Well, how about Shia? Will she come back?"Ten-chan asked. He's still loves Shia.

"Hohe? Gomenasai Ten-chan I don't know if she'll come back, because she lives in the hell. I live in the heaven."she said sadly.

"Oh ok…"Ten-chan said sadly and disappointed.

'Shia-san, I hope you come back."he said in his mind.

'Shia-chan, I miss you so much su`! I hope you'll come back!" Misha said in her mind.

Everyone was in the living room now.

"Let's go!" They said.

"Wait!"Kotarou said and looked at the picture of her mother"Itadaki…"His face shocked. Her mother's picture is changed to the present picture. Her mother in the picture has angel wings and the gown is white. Smiling dearly.

"Hohe? That's what your mom's look like in heaven when I first time met her."Misha said happily.

Kotarou cried in tears of joy.

"That's great Kotarou! Hehe!" Ten-chan said happily.

They started walking to the flower park.

"Wow! What a beautiful view! Smile! Teeheehee!"Misha said while taking a shot with the flowers.

"Sure it is, Misha-san."Kotarou said joyfully while he's going to sit beside her.

Misha blushed.

"Oy! I'll take a picture of you two in this beautiful background."Ten-chan said.

The camera flashed.

"Aww… What a cute couple!"Ten-chan laughed.

Kotarou sweatdropped. His eyes became half open. Looking at Ten-chan.

Ten-chan still laughing.

"Ten-chan… don't laugh out loud! It's embarrassing su~!"Misha said.

While they're arguing about something, somebody came in the flower garden since they saw them. Ten-chan looked at them. He saw his love!

It was Shia but with Klaus.

"Shia-san?"Ten-chan shouted.

Shia began to cry and ran to Ten-chan. Klaus did ran to him, too.

"Shia-san!"Ten-chan cried.

"Shia-san is back?"Kotarou and Misha said while glancing each other.

"Ayanokouji-san!"Shia shouted gently.

"Hey! It's Klaus-san!"Kotarou said.

"Yeah… Ten-chan! Watch out! Klaus-san is here with Shia-chan!"Misha shouted.

"No! Klaus is harmless now."She arrived on Ten-chan's front."I mean. He's powerless!"

"Huh? But why?"Ten-chan asked.

"Because…"

Everyone began to sit under the tree.

"I mean I and Klaus are powerless because we were punished by our Master."

"So whipping you makes you both powerless?"Ten-chan asked curiously.

Misha yawned and fell down on someone's lap.

"No… it's not."Klaus began to answer.

"This is the story…"Klaus began to tell the story.

FLASHBACK!

"Noo!"Ayanokouji shouted.

"I'm so sorry, but let your soul be fine!"Klaus said.

Suddenly, the master just changed his mind.

"A friend trying to protect you? Hmm… It's absolutely confirmed!"the master said.

"What's confirmed master?"Klaus asked.

"I'll change this punishment into the hardest one. You violated many rules, Shia."the master said angrily.

"You along with Shia will be banished from the hell eternally! You may never come back ever again. You Shia never prevail not even once!"the master said as he used his power to make them banish and teleport in human world. They teleported to the plain grass area.

"No way."Klaus said angrily.

"Well, you are protecting Shia. So you violate another rule."the master said until fading the voice.

"NOOO! IT ISN'T FAIR!"Klaus shouted ANGRILY.

"I'm so sorry, Klaus-san."Shia said sadly.

Klaus calm down. His heart became fine since Shia wasn't been whipping or hurting by the master. He smiled.

"No! Don't mind it. I just did this for you."Klaus looked at Shia. He came near to sit on front of Shia. He leaned as his head touched her head. His hand pinched Shia's cheek."I just don't want to hurt you. Because I love you Shia. You're the only one I loved!"Klaus said in a romantic voice.

Shia cried in tears of joy as she hugged Klaus. Klaus hugged back but a tight one!

Let's find Kotarou Higuchi.

"Hai!"Shia said.

END OF FLASHBACK!

"That's happened."Klaus said joyfully."I really did this for my beloved Shia."he said in a romantic voice.

Ten-chan shocked. And just got jealous on Klaus.

Shia giggled.

Ten-chan's hearted was broken into pieces.

"Uhm… Kotarou, I got to go!"Ten-chan said as he ran away from them.

"Uh! Wait! I mean why?"Kotarou shouted.

"Huh? Ayanokouji-san? We're back but why do you look so sad and angry? Did I do something wrong? If did, I'm so sorry!"Shia shouted.

"No it's not your fault. I just forgetting to do something! Jaa!"Ten-chan still continues to run.

"Hmm? You're weird Takashi Ayanokouji. Or maybe it's about me and Shia." Klaus said in a low volume."He loves Shia. I don't care. He'll never gonna steal Shia from me."he said angrily.

"Hohe? What happened?"Misha's voice is just like she just woke up.

"Ehh? You were just sleeping while Klaus is telling the story?"Kotarou said and shocked because he saw Misha on his lap.

"Huh? I slept on your lap in the whole time, Kotarou-kun."Misha said.

"Really? I don't remember."Kotarou said."Oh! just forget it."he smiled to her and blushed.

"Teeheehee!"Misha laughed adorably."Oh well! Go back to sleep!"she lie down on his lap.

"Misha-san, wake up! We are going to the Mall."Kotarou said gently.

Misha was in a deep sleep.

"Oh no. What should we do? She's in a deep sleep."Kotarou said.

"Don't worry, I have a car."Klaus said.

"What? You have a car?"Kotarou shocked.

"Yes, I bought it just last year."Klaus said a little joy."I'll get the car while you guys will wait here."

"Ok!"They said.

Kotarou began to carry Misha in just like prince carrying a princess form.

"Wow… The prince is carrying his princess."Shia teased and giggled.

"Ahhahaha!"Kotarou laughed.

"So, you have feelings for her?"Shia asked.

"Yes, but a very,very deep one!"he blushed.

The red,shiny and rich looking car just stopped by. BEEP! BEEP!

"Come in the car."Klaus said.

They came in the car.

"Wow, it looks like you're rich."Kotarou said.

"Ya! Ahahaha!"Shia laughed gently.

Kotarou placed Misha's head on his lap.

"Misha-san…"he said in a low volume.

While Ten-chan is running, he decided to go to the Mall.

"Shia? Why?"he said sadly.

Someone walked carrying a shoulder bag. But Ten-chan suddenly crashed her. It was Koboshi.

"Ouch!"Koboshi said as she looked at the guy."Ten-chan? You idiot! Watch out! Stop running crazily like that! You may be crashed by the car!"Koboshi shouted angrily.

"Oh! Sorry, Uematsu."Ten-chan said. Koboshi noticed Ten-chan is depressed.

"Sorry, too , Ten-chan I didn't know you're sad."Koboshi said to him.

"Ahh! Hehe! I want to share this to you, Koboshi-chan. Can we eat together this lunch?"Ten-chan requested her.

Although Koboshi is not hungry yet, she nodded for him. This time she wanted Tne-cha to be happy, because she never seen Ten-chan being depressed like this before.

So they walked together to the Mall.

"What restaurant are we going to eat?"Koboshi asked.

"Noodle House."Ten-chan answered.

"Ok."Koboshi said. 'Yes! my favorite restaurant!'Koboshi said in her mind.

While in the car…

"Minna what restaurant are we going to eat lunch?"Klaus asked.

"How about Noodle House?"Kotarou and Shia and Misha as well said.

They all laughed for a minute.

"Okay…"Klaus said just like an angel.

'He's truly changed.'Kotarou said in his mind.

"Teeheehee! I'm wakey up su~!"Misha said as she rose, but she rested her head on Kotarou's shoulder.

"A little tired su~!"Misha said happily and ends with yawn.

Kotarou smiled.

"What a couple! Hahaha!"Klaus teased and laughs out loud."I'm just kidding."

Kotarou sweatdropped and his eyelid came down a little or his eyes is half open/his sighting just narrowed by the eyelid.

Kotarou sighed, but ends up with blush.

Oh noes! Ten-chan and Koboshi-chan are going to eat there, too. What will happen if Ten-chan saw Klaus-san? Let's find out In the next chapter.

* * *

Next up! Chapter 4!

created by Virnel De Guzman

Hope you like it! :)


	4. Chapter 4 Twist of Events

Everyone who are reading this~ Thank you very much! It has been 3 years, sorry! :D I am going to continue this starting right now! Pita Ten is my most favorite manga. Ahaha! :D

Chapter 4:  
Misha x Kotarou / Twist of Events!

"Hmm? Misha-chan is living happily in the human world. It seems my children are happier because of her."God grinned."I should leave things this way. I want my children to be happy. That's what I planned at the beginning of creating this world."

God suddenly remembered the Angel council which punished Misha in injustice. He called the Angel council and suddenly announced."I hereby punish all of angels in the Angel Council who were involved of injusticely sentencing Misha. For now, you perfectly creatures are all eliminated from my kingdom."

The angels being punished complained and none of them tried to beg for mercy.  
"Wait! That's not NECESSARY!"  
"You must have mistaken that issue!"  
"My God, why?!"

A sound of mallet hit the wood was heard. Thus, those angels began to be executed from the paradise and their forms changed into dark, creepy form with reddish pigment. Their red eyes opened flashingly. Their faces became to contain sadness and anger. They went to the underworld.

"I guess we have no choice but to fight AGAINST HIM!"said the former highest chief of the Angel Council.

XXX

* * *

XXX

"Yay! We are in Noodle House su~"Misha said happily. Misha, Kotarou, Shia and Klaus went inside the restaurant and found table for them.

Misha swiftly sat on the sofa. She glintly glanced at Kotarou and patted the vacant seat beside her for him to sit on there. Kotarou gently smiled at her and sat. Shia and Klaus went to sit on the different sofa that faces Misha and Kotarou. Misha grabbed a menu and leaned to Kotarou.

"Kotarou-kun, what do you want to eat?"Misha asked in a childish way."I want RAMEN su~!"  
"Ah, I see. Uhm, maybe, tempura."Kotarou answered.  
"Tempura? Tempura is delicious su~!"Suddenly, an ice cream bar attracted Misha's attention. "Uwaa! Kotarou-kun, let's buy ice cream su~!"Misha pointed at the bar. She was very jolly which makes Kotarou chuckle.  
"Hai, hai. Let's buy later after we eat our lunch."  
"Yaay! Teeheehee!"

Kotarou and Misha grinned at each other. Shia smiled.

"Klaus-kun, it seems that they are having a good time."Shia said gently. Klaus glanced at her for a while which makes him blush and then glanced at Misha and Kotarou. Klaus gave a small smile."Yeah. That is great for them."  
Shia chuckled and began to rest her head on Klaus. Klaus blushed even more. 'I have no regrets on leaving the underworld. I would be so happy staying here with Shia in this world forever.' Klaus placed his arm around Shia's shoulders.

XXX

* * *

XXX

"Ten-chan! Where are we going to eat anyway?"Koboshi asked while walking fast to keep on track with Ten.  
"EH? I just told you a minute ago! We are going to eat in a Noodle House restaurant!"Ayanokouji popped an angry vein.  
"Gomen, gomen. Geez, you doesn't have to be answer like that."Koboshi's face - -.-;  
Koboshi began to stare at Ayanokouji. His expression was obviously upset.  
"Ten-chan, why are you so upset? You have been like that since yesterday!"  
Takashi didn't answer her. Inside his head, he was actually confused with his emotions. He realized that he still loves Shia but Klaus already got her. His feelings for Shia were still deep as it wasn't damaged during Shia's decline to his confession.

'Dammit.'

He still has Koboshi but not as deep that he has for Shia. Takashi wondered why his feelings for Shia revived when he met her again.

Koboshi and Ayanokoji passed by the window where Misha and others are.

"Unya! It's Ten-chan and Koboshi-chan!" OWO-(Misha's face)

Misha knocked on the window. Koboshi and Ayanokoji didn't notice it. She was distracted by them while she spoonfed Kotarou with her noodles using chopsticks. It resulted her slipped the noodles to Kotarou's pants.

...

"AHH! ATSUI(HOT)!"Kotarou shouted unconsciously.- XO

Shia's, Klaus', and other people's expression. - O_O

Misha was surprised. - OoO;

"Uwaa! Gomenasai, Kotarou-kun!"Misha began to grab a lot tissue to wipe the stain of Higuchi's clothes. - ;w;

Kotarou suddenly blushed. "OY! Misha-san! Don't wipe THAT PAART!" Kotarou's face - O/ / /O

"Eh? Where su~?"Misha unknowingly wiped that part really hard. - ;_;'

"WAAAA!"Kotarou grabbed Misha's arms. -/ / /-

"Kotarou-kun, are you okay?" Shia asked. "I have extra clothes with me in the car. You can borrow them."Klaus said.  
"KOTAROU-KUUN~"Misha weeped. ;_;

"Misha-san..."Kotarou gave Misha a SEDUCTIVE STARE?!  
o_O;"Eh? Kotarou-kun?"

Kotarou leaned at Misha and pushed his lips onto her lips. He suddenly lost his consciousness and lied down on Misha.

Everyone's face. - O_O

Misha blushed madly.

O/ / /O

.

.

.

"UWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

.

.

X/ / / / / / /X

.

.

.

* * *

Hey EVERYONE! Thanks for reading.

Want the next EXCITING CHAPTER 5? REVIEW, FAVE OR FOLLOW!

So I would know that there would be readers interested in this LOONG ADVENTURE STORY. Teeheehee!

It would be much appreciated!


End file.
